


A Very Special Christmas

by TheTalentedMrHolmes



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, M/M, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Santa Kink, this is a gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 07:28:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2843006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTalentedMrHolmes/pseuds/TheTalentedMrHolmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John finds out that Sherlock hasn't celebrated Christmas properly for years and decides a visit from Santa is long overdue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Very Special Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a gift to Orla who is the most amazing person in the world. Merry Christmas!

It didn't snow - John thought it probably wouldn't until some ridiculous time in February - but the air was chill, hands were gloved and cheeks were flushed. Mrs Hudson started sending them up a plateful of mince pies at least once every two days. Even Greg asked him to the pub with the rest of the Yarders for a party that was overcrowded and had John in bed until lunch the next day.

There was no denying the ever present hum of excitement in the air when one walked down London's streets.

Tinsel was unavoidable. Mistletoe started to hang from every doorway in the flat. Pine needles clung to John with impossible stubbornness.

Christmas and the holidays had swept everyone up in a hurricane of glitter and cold noses.

Everyone... But Sherlock.

John hadn't noticed at first, but - other than eating all of the mince pies - Sherlock didn't seem aware at all that it was getting closer and closer to Christmas.

A week before the big day, he and Sherlock were curled up together under a mountain of blankets to keep the chill away from their naked skin. John wrapped one arm around Sherlock's shoulder, cradling his lithe body close to his broad chest to keep warm.

His thumb drew patterns on his sharp cheekbone and his temples, just enjoying the moment. He adored it when Sherlock let go in those quiet moments. In the privacy of the flat, Sherlock was utterly relaxed and himself with John, letting him see more vulnerable sides that he wouldn't dream of showing anyone else.

John kissed the younger man gently - a brief touch of soft pouty skin against his own lips - just enough to get the other man's attention.

"What do you want for Christmas, love?" He asked quietly, running his hand through Sherlock's bouncy curls as he watched his eyes flutter open.

"Hm? Christmas, Daddy?"

John smiled and pushed Sherlock's curls back from his forehead. He planted a gentle kiss there and nodded. "Don't tell me you deleted Christmas?"

Sherlock chuckled and wriggled out of John's arms. He turned onto his back, stretching his body into a long slender curve. Shadows danced across his body, making him look ethereal.

"No," he replied, rolling atop of John, jerking him out of his ogling. Sherlock was smiling, probably having spotted John staring. "I simply haven't celebrated it in years. We never really did presents when I was younger either. We did for a few years, but it just caused chaos between myself and Mycroft so my parents thought it was best not to continue. I was never very interested in it anyway."

John's brows rose in surprise. He couldn't imagine Sherlock not being interested in presents. He was a wonderful man, but terribly vain and greedy at times. He loved attention and gifts - but only when they were actually useful. John wouldn't dare to think of getting Sherlock shower gel.

"Make a list," John said after a moment of thought. "I'll get a tree and we can have our own little celebration. No family members or minor government officials, yeah?"

Just like John expected, Sherlock couldn't refuse the idea of being doted on even more than usual.

The next few days was a rush of last minute planning and shopping. Thankfully Sherlock was prompt, if a bit shy (adorably so, in John's opinion), with giving John his list, so he started buying right away. Some of the things he knew Sherlock only wrote down to test him ( _'Five Feet'_ \- John bought pigs trotters instead of what Sherlock was probably after) and some he wouldn't have thought Sherlock would want ( _'Silk Collar'_ \- John went into the sex toy shop and came out with bagfuls of things for Sherlock, some not even on the list). Ironically Sherlock had asked for shower gel, but only some posh brand that John hadn't even heard of it was so elite.

Soon he had a giant pile of gifts wrapped for Sherlock up in the spare bedroom. He decided, as a little bit of a joke, that he would wake Sherlock while dressed as Santa, show him all the presents and then go out for Christmas dinner with him.

Just to be safe, he teased Sherlock from ten o' clock to twelve when he finally brought him off with his hand, making the man arch and cry out _O-Oh! Da-addy!_ loud enough to wake the pigeons that slept on the roofs of the flats opposite. Sherlock slept. Dead to the world, John tucked him in and napped beside him for a few hours before taking the risk and leaving the bed. Sherlock stirred and John ruffled Sherlock's hair reassuringly, as if he was just going to get up to fetch water.

"I'll be back in a minute, lad." He whispered, settling Sherlock's unconscious mind at ease. He kissed his cheek gently and made his way out of the room once he was sure Sherlock was settled again. It was a habit to be sure Sherlock got a few hours of sleep every night and usually a sound buggering did the trick, or a damn good case. But that night it was especially important that Sherlock stayed asleep while John snuck upstairs.

He dressed in the Santa outfit in his old bedroom and tried not to look in the mirror, knowing he would feel ridiculous as soon as he saw himself. He decided that - even though he didn't have the right stomach for it - he filled out the suit quite nicely. Sherlock was always fond of his stomach chub and he couldn't help but feel proud of the way he felt in the outfit. He'd even been sure not to shave the past few days. It wasn't anywhere near a Santa beard, but the brown and grey bristle would be enough to satisfy him.

He moved all the presents downstairs to fill the space beneath the tree, as well as Sherlock's stocking he'd got for above the fireplace. He'd seen it when shopping and had been unable to resist getting it. On the front there was a cartoon snowman with a pipe and a 'Sherlock Holmes hat'. John thought it was hilarious. He stuffed it full until it was bursting with gifts and then finally made his way back to the bedroom.

He perched on the edge of the bed and woke Sherlock up with a hand gently stroking his cheek.

Sherlock's eyes fluttered open and narrowed as he took in his surroundings, mentally cataloguing and sorting as he always did, before they darkened as that piercing gaze settled on him.

"Hello, Sherlock, I hear you've been a good boy this year. Your daddy is very proud of you," John said, playing his part well with a chuckle.

He expected Sherlock to start laughing too, or to tell him to piss off. What he didn't expect was Sherlock to sink into the bed, his body turning into liquid like it did when he was truly feeling submissive in the throes of arousal.

"If I've been good... Does that mean I get a present, Santa?" He asked, his deep voice steadier and stronger than he felt. John's brows rose in surprise.

"You can have lots of presents, lad, you've been so good-"

"-but I want _one_ thing in particular, Santa." He interrupted, rather naughtily John thought.

Sherlock's hand slid over the velvet red covering John's chest suggestively, before gripping and pulling John down - hardly suggestive anymore. He kissed John deeply, informing him quite clearly how much he was liking all the effort John had gone to.

Sherlock moaned, pouncing on him and pushing his Santa back so he could straddle his big belly. He rolled his bare hips against John's red coat, his grunts utterly wanton as he squirmed and writhed as if he hasn't just came a few hours before. He was rutting against him with passion, horny as hell and obviously loving the feeling of the red fabric against his cock.

"Such a good boy," John praised, swallowing Sherlock's moans in a kiss. He rolled them, pressing Sherlock into the soft sheets as the young man arched and undulated for more friction. He pushed Sherlock's legs apart and wished he had the foresight to send Sherlock to bed with a plug.

He decided to make the most of his beard and turned Sherlock over, parting the younger man's arsecheeks and licking over his throbbing hole slowly. He rubbed his tongue over that tiny pink smooth pucker, scratching Sherlock's cheeks with his beard as he did. Sherlock reached back to hold himself apart for John and John groaned at the sight. He distantly heard him chanting _Santa, please- Santa!_ with each lick and prod and knew he didn't have time to spare.

John fetched the lube from their bedside table and poured a liberal amount onto his fingers. He prepared Sherlock's body quickly, an expert now in how to tease and please his boy.

He started to take off the jacket, but a slender, delicate, hand on his wrist stopped him. Sherlock turned and kissed him deeply, every touch full of longing and desire.

"Keep it on," he gasped, lying down on his back and parting his legs wide. He looked delicious and far too attractive for his own good.

John pushed aside the red material getting in the way and pressed his swollen tip to Sherlock's hole. He bit it lip with a stifled groan and pushed inside Sherlock, spreading him wide with the girth of his member.

"Such a good lad for your daddy, aren't you? He loves you so much, Sherlock, so much," John groaned, pressing his forehead to Sherlock's as he started to thrust inside him, building up a punishing pace just the way Sherlock liked it.

"Yes, I've been good! Please Santa, yes, fuck me!" Sherlock cried, gasping as he threw his head back with pleasure. He loved it when John crouched over him like this, so wild when he started to pound him into the bed. Sherlock squirmed with every thrust, the pleasure bursting like fireworks behind his eyes and burning hot in his veins.

John growled and pushed himself up, pulling Sherlock's hips higher up into his lap so he could reach inside him deeper, rubbing the ridge of his head over Sherlock's prostate with each slam of his hips and slap of his heavy balls against skin.

He threaded his fingers through Sherlock's hair and pulled with one hand, while the other pushed its thumb into Sherlock's mouth for him to suck on. Sherlock shuddered around him and John could feel him start to tense in pleasure, preparing for the cry of ecstasy that came loudly when Sherlock threw himself over the edge of his climax. His come spurted everywhere, covering him from his hips to his hair as John pounded into him and milked his prostate until he was dry.

John pulled out and started fisting himself quickly, wet and sloppy noises filling the room along with his grunts as he spent himself. His come joined Sherlock's and he groaned deeply, squeezing out the last of his spunk as Sherlock opened his mouth wide to taste. John crawled up his body and smeared the sticky liquid clinging to his ruby red cock over Sherlock's lips, dipping inside his mouth a few times with a tremendous shudder as Sherlock sucked him clean.

He fell to the side bonelessly, his dirty cock hanging from his Santa suit and Sherlock completely covered in come beside him. Sherlock's cheeks flushed with delight. John glanced over at him, still panting, and they both burst into twin fits of giggles when they caught each other's eyes.

John cupped Sherlock's jaw and kissed him warmly over and over, nuzzling him with a beaming smile permanently fixed to his features.

"Merry Christmas, Sherlock."

"Merry Christmas, John."

Christmas was celebrated with very strict and special traditions every year at 221b after that, not a family member or minor government official in sight.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!  
> Happy Holidays everyone!


End file.
